Episode 177
Alitan is the one hundred seventy-seventh episode overall and the twenty-ninth episode of Book Two of Encantadia. It aired on March 21, 2017. Summary Pirena and the soldiers regain consciousness and asked 'Danaya' what just happened. 'Danaya' tells Pirena that they had all fainted at the same time, for an unknown reason. Amarro explains how Avria and the Herans were beaten, despite being powerful during their last war. He also tells LilaSari that Avria will be more careful and smarter in facing the Diwatas. 'Danaya' tells the soldiers to look around. Pirena advised 'Danaya' not to see Aquil anymore. 'Danaya' declines to return to Lireo, but said she would return. Lira thinks that their punishment is that they will be exposed to the sun and be turned into . Imaw tells the trainees that their punishment would be to fill a big jar. Paopao and Wantuk thought it was too easy, but Imaw says it is not, telling him that creatures who look for a quick remedy are easy to be fooled. Alena looks for Memfes again and warns him not to abduct her or attack the Adamyans. Pirena appears and stopped Alena from attacking her. Alena tells her about the Gunikar who wants to marry her. Pirena tells Alena that 'Danaya' is acting uncharacteristically. Alena does not think much of this, and leaves. Avria returns to Etheria. Using her Balintataw, Ether and Avria learn the exact words of Pirena's spell – the loophole is that an Etherian may enter if Pirena knew about it. Ether said that she can't dispel the gems' powers. Avria said that she needs Asval and Andora's help. Evades speaks to Pirena and tells her his dream that darkness had successfully entered Lireo. Evades warned her to beware of a person who will pretend to be good, but is actually an enemy. The trainees begin complaining that the jar doesn't fill up. Imaw said their cups are enchanted, converting their water to single drops the moment they enter the mouth of the jar. Imaw said their lesson is to persevere. Paopao thought they could place the jar near the sea, but they could not lift it. Muyak said that the jar is also enchanted. Wantuk orders the trainees to move back and forth to the ocean to fill the jar. Paopao bumped Wantuk, who fell down. Wantuk reported it to Imaw, who claimed he didn't see what had happened. The Hathors report to Pirena that the abducted Hathors have returned to Hathoria. Muros said Avria had been true to her word, but Pirena still doubts her, citing the warning of Evades. In Etheria, Avria reveals to Asval and Andora that she had transformed into Danaya. Andora reported that they had succeeded in abducting Aquil, and Amarro wouldn't know anything about it. Avria asked them for their assistance in entering Lireo. Danaya wakes up. Ether tells her that she had been magically bound and would not be able to escape. Ether reveals that she cannot be an obstacle to Avria's plans, making Danaya realize that Avria had been false. Ether also reveals to Danaya that her appearance had been changed and that Avria is on her way to Lireo. Danaya prays to Emre to help her and not to let Avria enter the palace of Lireo. In the border, Avria took Andora with her and asked Pirena to let Andora enter Lireo. The trainees continued to fill up the jar until they got tired. Lira complained to Wantuk. Wantuk says that they should continue. Luna gets annoyed. Mira said they should submit to the punishment, but Luna blames Mira, Lira and Gilas for breaking the rules. The trainees attempt to mollify Luna, but she said she's giving up, for she only wants to avenge the death of Helgad. Pirena advised 'Danaya' not to be too trusting. Pirena did not want to let Andora enter, but 'Danaya' insisted. Pirena allowed them to pass. Pirena hopes that 'Danaya' knew what she was doing, but 'Danaya' said she had thought it through. Mira and Ariana advised Luna that she is not yet ready. Luna doesn't want to suffer it through. Muyak tells her that their suffering is not for nothing. The other trainees were unanimous in trying to convince Luna to remain, but she's still angry. The keeper-trainees continue their task. Aquil hears people approach and makes noise. Manik hears him and had him unbound. Manik said they are now free. Aquil asked where they are going. Manik said they are going to Lireo, to see Azulan and Ariana. Aquil said they were going the wrong way, and offered to guide them so he can report to Danaya what the Etherians have done to him. Danaya remembered that she had the ability to transform into an animal. She thanks the Earth Gem for such ability, even though she doesn't have it with her, and transforms into a small animal. The trainees finally finished filling up the jar. Wantuk was relieved that Luna changed her mind and that they finished their punishment. Imaw said Cassiopea could feel danger, and is closely monitoring events. Imaw also said that history may repeat itself and that Encantadia will once again enter into darkness. Danaya looks at herself in the mirror and sees Avria's face. Asval saw her and thought she was Avria, but eventually realized that she is Danaya when he noticed that she went the wrong way. Special Teaser *The palace of Lireo made of sand, with figurines of the keeper-trainees being swept by red liquid. References